


Wedding Night

by ThorinOakenfeels (inkgeek)



Series: Nwalin Week 2016 [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Declarations Of Love, M/M, Nwalin Week, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkgeek/pseuds/ThorinOakenfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hate the sin, love the sinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> Nwalin Week Day 7: Wedding Night or Anniversary

Nori flopped face first onto the bed. “Ugh, fuck me,” he said, somewhat muffled.

“I don’t think I could even if I wanted to,” said Dwalin, sitting on the edge of the bed, “I honest to Mahal don’t remember weddings being that exhausting in Ered Luin.”

Nori lifted his head just enough to be heard clearly. “How many times have you been married before this?”

“Just once or twice,” Dwalin replied, completely deadpan. He started unbuttoning his jerkin.

“Oh, ha ha,” Nori said humorlessly. He stifled a yawn.

Dwalin dropped his jerkin to the floor. He was tired. Folding could wait ‘til morning. “You gonna take off your nice clothes?” he asked. Nori had yet to even take off his ceremonial cloak; something Dwalin had discarded at the first available opportunity. 

“Nope. Just gonna go to sleep.” Dwalin rolled his eyes and pushed Nori over onto his back.

“C’mon, husband mine,” he said, “The sooner you're undressed, the sooner you can sleep.”

“Charmer.” Nori sat up and, with a little help from Dwalin, stripped down to just his underthings. 

They settled back together; Dwalin’s head on Nori’s chest and Nori gently petting Dwalin’s beard. “This is nice,” Nori said, “No longer are we living in sin. It's good. You're good. I love you.”

“Ye’ve been living in sin your entire life and I don't see how marrying me is going to put an end to that,” said Dwalin, letting his eyes slip closed, “If Dori couldn't beat it out of ye, I don't think I stand a chance. Truth be told I wouldn't have it any other was. I love ye and all yer sins.” It was one of Dwalin’s more poetic declarations of love and he expected to be met with ridicule. Or at least a little laugh.

Instead he was met with a snore.

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by my cousin's wedding night. She was barely out of her dress before she fell asleep. :)
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I haven't posted fic in a long time and I was super nervous about participating. Now that it's over, I'm glad I did.
> 
> Thanks again to my wonderful beta, [Mozartsgirl ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozartsgirl). Sorry about all the feels. ;)


End file.
